23 Crossovers in 23 words or less
by jax2468
Summary: title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i was reading some stuff on fanfiction and this thing of 23 crossovers in 23 words or less really intrigued me so here's my version of it but with -man as the focal point! Now the point is to try and guess which story im crossing over with, and then i'll post the answers in a couple of days. so without further ado have fun!**

**Jax: i dont own -man or any of the stories,movies,novels,songs,animes, mangas,tv shows, games, etc. that will be used.**

* * *

1

"Walker, you have been found guilty of being a Noah and are-"

"Obliviate!" Allen cried then apparated away.

2

"It's an akumamon! Common Moyashi Digivolve!"

"It's Allen! Usagi!"

3

"Yuu-chan, I am your father."

"Fuck you! No way you're my father Baka Usagi!"

"Join the dark side Yuu-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

4

"Who are they?"

"Dunno but those two look like Lavi" Allen pointing at twins

"And the guy with the laptop looks like Yuu-chan"

5

"Jack-in Akumaman! Power up." Tyki cried.

"Oh yeah? Jack-in Yuu-chan! Power up! Battle chip in; Mugen download!" Lavi said.

"Don't call me that!"

6

"Sweet card turn Bakandas soba into liquorice!" whispered Allen to the now turned Walker card.

"Come back here and fix my soba Moyashi!"

7

"What do you think it is?" Allen said.

"Who cares let's just kill it." Kanda said while charging.

"NO, not Edward!" Bella cried.

8

"If I'm sad, I'll be sad. If I'm angry I'll be angry, because I don't want any regrets."

"Che, you're weak Moyashi."

9

"I think that's your name Ko, the Komui River." And Ko's, dragon form shattered into pieces.

"I remember my name thank you Lenalee."

10

"Oh what's it going to do? Nibble my bum?" King Allen laughed.

"No that is a vicious killer!"

"It's a rabbit, Usagi."

11

"Common Allen. Let's go steal some art work!"

"Dark stop enjoying this!"

"Why it's fun?"

*sigh* Where's Whiz?"

12

"How can you stand Lavi, Allen?"

"Because I know someone more annoying."

"I am the box ghost! Beware!"

"Speak of the devil." Allen sighed.

13

"I'm sorry Allen, But the rules say we can't interfere with love."

"Then make Bakanda disappear!"

"We can't."

"Aw" Allen whined.

14

"What do you not get Tony?"

"How is this shrimp a better gentlemen then me!"

"My name is Allen, Dinozzo!"

15

"Neh Sugar-chan, what is a twinkle?"

"I really don't know?"

Lenalee Sweat dropped.

16

"Reever just make sure to not cross the streams."

"Why?"

"Bad things will happen."

17

Looking up Kanda saw a glowing pink scarf, the smell of an expensive perfume surrounded him.

"Che, the hell?

"Hades, Kanda-kun, Hades."

18

"Remember Allen with great power comes great responsibility." And with that Mana died.

"MANA!" Allen cried into his father's chest.

19

"My names Lavi."

"And my names Allen."

"And we're iExorcist!"

20

"Where do you think you're going wench?"

"SIT!"

And so Tyki fell to the ground with a 'thunk' as Road walked past him.

21

"What are you?" Lavi screamed with horror."

"My name's Allen and I'm your would be self!"

"EHH! But you're so small!"

"OI!"

22

"You have a brother Allen."

"Really!"

"Yes his name is Eragon."

23

"I choose you Mugen!"

* * *

**so there you have it! **

**INNOCENCE AT HOGWARTS FANS ONLY**

**im very sorry but it's just going on hiatus AND BEING EDITED. Think of this as my sorry present.**

**TTFN**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	2. the answers!

**so here are the answers to the the 23 crossovers! and thanks for all the awesome reviews, but i dont think i could make a second one of these...not until i can find some old movies and stuff...**

**any way without further ado here are the answers!**

* * *

1) Harry potter

2) Digimon

3) Star wars

4) Ouran high school host club

5) Mega man NT warrior

6) Card captors

7) Twilight

8) Chrono crusade

9) Spirited away

10) The quest for the holy grail –Monty Python

11) D.N Angel

12) Danny Phantom

13) Fairly odd parents

14) N.C.I.S

15) A little snow fairy sugar

16) Ghost Busters

17) Percy Jackson and the Olympians

18) Spiderman

19) iCarly

20) Inu Yasha

21) Shugo chara

22) Inheritance cycle

23) Pokémon

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	3. another 23 crossovers

**YAY i did it! so heres another 23 crossovers of DGM in 23 words or less!**

**Jax: Tyki do the disclaimer!**

**Tyki: why?**

**Jax: because if you dont then that means i own you, and if i own you i can make family incest a very big theme in the story. Don't you think you would look good in a threesome with the Earl and Cyril?**

**Tyki: *paled* Jax does not own -man or any other movie, story, tv show or whatever that was used in the creation of the story.**

* * *

1

"Then I said, you're really up shit creak"

WHACK, the penguin or Lenalee hit Kanda while his brother; Allen laughed at him.

2

"What's this?" Allen asked Lavi companion, but was cut off as a sword was pointed at him.

"Hand over the sacred jewel shard."

3

"Are you a wild power?" Hunter Redfern demanded.

"A wild what? I'm an exorcist." Krory asked the man, no vampire.

4

"Kanda is such a sex-god" my friend Jas said to me.

"I know he's so hot with knobs." My other friend Lenalee said.

5

"Prepare to die, Allen Walker." The millennium Earl said.

"FUCK IT! Ragging heart! Set up." He commanded

"Alright." A robotic female voice said.

6

"What is this?"

Peering down, Watson replied "a boy sir."

"Yes but why would someone at that young age have white hair?"

7

"Hello principal Skinner."

"Mr. Lee I'm calling about your son…"

"What did Kanda do this time?" Komui sighed.

8

Looking around the battlefield Allen eyes fell upon the scariest site to man…"AHHH! It's a naked You-Know-who! Run for your lives!"

9

Allen looked to the boy with eyes like the Noah as he put his left arm out to shake "equivalent exchange right?"

10

"If I didn't know any better I would bet you were Squidward's cousins!"

Drawing Mugen, Kanda was ready to kill this yellow …thing.

11

"What was that thing?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"That was a level E vampire" a voice said in the shadows, before it disappeared.

12

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double"

"To prepa-"

"Yeah yeah moving on I don't have time for you." As Cross walked by.

13

"I hate Mondays…"

"Allen-kun here's some lasagne!" Reever his owner said.

"And here's your food Kanda!" as a dog came up beside Allen.

14

"There's no way I'm going out there and fighting." Allen said as his dog agreed.

"Will you do it for a timcampy snack?"

15

"There have been reports of a boy being able to speak to cats, his name is Charlie Ashanti." Komui said to the exorcists.

16

"Hand me down…the shark repellent soba spray Moyashi." Soba man called to his sidekick.

"it's Crowned clown Ponytail!"

17

"Kanda did you just say the f'word."

"Jew?"

"No he's talking about fuck. You can't say fuck in school you fucking chink!"

"ALLEN!"

18

"It's time to D-d-duel Tyki!" Road cried dramatically.

"Please Road you'll lose, you don't have the heart of the cards."

19

"I'm an exorcist a member of the Black Order, You."

I'm a Sweeper, name's Train. Marie was it?

20

"While I'm gone Allen, your uncle is going to take care of you."

"Is it Uncle Nick, Mana?"

"No it's your Uncle Buck."

21

Lavi spoke up to the group "let's make our motto: Never give up. Never surrender! Or by grapthar's hammer, I will avenge you!"

22

"Komui this is my roommate, Sheldon Cooper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lee."

23

"Hello, the name's Charlie."

"Nyne."

"So later tonight do you want to come back to my-"

*SLAP*

* * *

**yay so you huys have no idea how much fun it was to write number 8! so i'll post the answers in 5-7 days time.**

**also schools starting in exactly one week so i wont be able to write as much (not like i write much now...) so i hopw you like it!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	4. the answersagain!

**YAYAY I got so many awesome reviews! so i have the answeres for you guys! hope you enjoyed the 2nd version!**

* * *

1) Blues brothers

2) Inuyasha

3) Night world

4) Georgia Nicolson series

5) Magical girl lyrical Nanoha

6) Sherlock homes

7) Simpsons

8) Harry Potter

9) Full metal alchemist

10) Sponge bob square pants

11) Vampire knight

12) Pokémon

13) Garfield

14) Scooby doo

15) Lion boy

16) Batman

17) South Park

18) Yu-gi-oh

19) Black cat

20) Uncle buck

21) Galaxy quest

22) Big bang theory

23) Two and a half men

* * *

**Kanda: Dont ever write one of these again**

**Jax: why?**

**Kanda: YOU CALLED ME SOBA MAN!**

**Jax: actually i uh "borrowed" that from a one-shot called "In Distress " by Aerith Queen of Cetra**

**Kanda: SHUT UP!**

**Jax: that is not the wasabi way soba man...**

**Kanda: *starts to starngle Jax***

**remember to leave me a review on how you like it!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


End file.
